Sarada's request (SasuSaku set two years after Boruto: The Movie)
by SasuSakuObsession
Summary: Sarada has seen all of her friends' parents kissing but never hers.
Part 1
Sasuke was tired. Very tired. Just being near the dobe could do that to you. He was walking through the streets of Konoha and now down the familiar path he knew as his driveway.

He wondered how sarada was doing. He heard that she had been promoted to chunnin. He would never really admit it, but he was proud of her. He needed to watch her training.

The next thought that crossed his mind made him smile a little. Sakura. He wondered if she was awake. He really wanted to see her. He had been away on an S rank mission for nearly a year and he really needed to see her and feel her against him. Sakura was the only one who could make him feel that way. Hn. He was going soft.

He noticed the light in the kitchen of his house and smirked slightly. His Sakura was awake. And sarada was either not home or asleep.

He opened the door silently and said in a low voice, "Tadaima." A loud cry of "Okairi Sasuke!" Was heard and Sakura came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands furiously on her short skirt, "Sasuke how are you? Are you hurt?" "Sakura. Calm down. Does it look like I'm injured?" He said, hooking an arm around her slender frame. He pressed his lips against her ear, "I missed you," he whispered in a low tone. Sakura blushed and looked away. "Sakura," whispered Sasuke, lips still pressed to her ear, "Look at me." He pulled away slightly to see Sakura, her face flushed, looking into his onyx orbs. She was beautiful. He leaned down to her level and gently placed his lips on hers. She responded with no hesitation. Sasuke ran his tongue along her lower lip slowly and seductively and she willingly opened her mouth and gave him access. Her hands tangled in his hair and his were running all over her, exploring her body. All she felt at that moment was love for him, and he love for her.

Unknown to them, their passionate moment was witnessed by a curious set of eyes through the window. Sarada Uchiha had just returned from a long day of training with Boruto and she was completely tired out. She heard a noise inside the living room and peeped through the window to see her parents standing close to each other with her father's arm around her mother. She immediately heightened her senses to hear and see what was going on inside. She hoped to finally see her parents kiss. All her friends had witnessed their parents kissing at least twice. She had to see this. Finally, her father initiated it. Gah! They're soooooo cute! Was sarada's exact thought as she saw her parents kissing.

As soon as they pulled away from each other, Sarada calmly walked in and made her way to her room. As soon as she entered her room, she smashed her face into the pillow and muffled her screams. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke, being a kage level shinobi, heard her muffled screams and dragged Sakura with him into the bedroom to see what was wrong.

"Sarada?" Sakura's sweet voice echoed through the room making Sasuke feel like grabbing her and kissing her right on the mouth. Sarada, on hearing her mother's voice, turned around with a grumpy expression on her face and said, "What?"

"Sarada, you were screaming into your pillow. Tell me, what is wrong?" Sakura demanded. "Nothing, mom." "Oh don't you give me that crap."

Sasuke had had enough with the shouting. He wrapped his arms around Sakura from behind and rested his head on her shoulder, "Sakura, let's go." "That's what I saw," Sarada said, sounding very triumphant. "What?" Sasuke and Sakura chorused. "I kinda saw, well, some stuff, and... okayIsawbothofyoukissinganditwasreallycute. Happy?" Sarada said, looking away, "And...umm...can you do it again? Please? Come on, I want to see it properly. Boruto and the others have seen their parents kissing and I'm the only one who hasn't!"

Sakura did not expect that. She turned away, blushing, "Sasuke, Sasuke," she was muttering. She did not want to agree or disagree with her daughter.

Wow, his daughter had courage. He heard Sakura muttering his name and let go of her, "What is it?" "You sure we should do this, Sasuke... kun?" She was blushing and damn, was she sexy! Kami, he couldn't hold back when she looked like that. He smashed his lips to hers and pushed her against a wall. Sakura gasped and Sasuke shoved his tongue into her mouth. With this, both Sasuke and Sakura completely forgot that Sarada was in the room and got blissfully lost in each other. Sasuke ran his hands all over Sakura and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip which made her moan huskily into his mouth. That was the last straw for Sasuke. He lost all his control. He trailed kisses down her neck and to her sensitive spot. He sucked on her skin harshly and left marks for the whole world to see that she was his. Sakura moaned his name breathlessly and threw her head back against the wall, "Kami...Sasuke...aah..."

Sarada, who was quite aware that her parents had completely forgotten about her presence in the room, was freaked out! Wow, she had asked to see them kissing, she didn't ask them to freaking make out in front of her! Cha! Her parents looked sooo in love while kissing, well in this case, making out. Her father was so gentle with her mother, as if she were a delicate object that could break any moment. Kami, her father was starting to get intense. She couldn't take it anymore. They were getting wayyy too hot for her to stay and watch. She decided to leave them alone and crept out of the doorway and made her way to the living room. Well, she was probably going to have to sleep on the couch tonight.

Sakura latched on to Sasuke's hair while one of his hands was holding her ass and another was on her breast, slowly massaging it. Sasuke went back to her lips and whispered against her mouth, "You're beautiful..." Sakura blushed and Sasuke cupped her face. "Don't be embarrassed, Mrs. Uchiha. It's the truth."

That was when the same thought struck both of them. "Sarada! where is she?" "Uh, Sasuke? Could you put me down? I would like to walk on my own two feet." "You do? What if I don't put you down," he said, picking her up bridal style. "Sasuke!" Sakura protested but to no avail. Sasuke smirked and carried her back to the living room and then put her down.

Sakura noticed that sarada was fast asleep on the couch and turned to Sasuke, "What now?" "Just go to my room and get ready for bed. I'll join you." Sakura nodded and skipped off with a spring in her step. This made Sasuke smile. He made her happy and that made him happy. He walked to the couch and picked up the 14 year old Uchiha. Sasuke entered her room and placed her on the bed, "Oyasumi, Sarada," he whispered and walked out.

Sasuke entered the room to see Sakura lying down in nothing but his t shirt and her underwear. Sasuke smirked. "Well, Mrs. Uchiha, would you mind if I joined you?" "No, not at all, Mr. Uchiha," Sakura grinned and lifted her hands. His t shirt rode up a bit. Kami, she was HOT! He crawled on top of her and slipped his hands under the t shirt Sakura was wearing. "I think this item of clothing belongs to me. Don't you think you shouldn't be wearing it?" Sakura willingly let him pull off the t shirt. Sasuke drank in the sight of a nearly naked Sakura with lust. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head down to close the distance between them. Sasuke kissed her with love and passion. "You're mine," he growled possessively against her lips. Sakura moaned into his mouth and ran her hands over his clothed chest.

Sakura grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and tilted her face to the side. Sasuke cupped her face with one hand and supported his weight with the other. He pulled away slightly and Sakura immediately used her strength to switch positions with Sasuke. She undid the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off. Sasuke loved to dominate Sakura, but when she dominated him- which was very rare- he found it incredibly sexy. He loved this move of empowerment from her. Sakura licked his neck, knowing which buttons to press, where to touch him to drive him crazy. She kissed the side of his neck all the way to his ear and started sucking a spot just below his ear. Sasuke let out a soft, breathy moan and held Sakura's hair to keep her where she was.

Sakura travelled down back to his collar bone and left hot, open-mouthed kisses and lovebites all the way to his chest. Sasuke moaned out her name softly, "Kami...Sakura..you're so good...aah.." Sakura made her way back to his mouth, "Sasuke are you tired?" She whispered against his lips, "We can continue this later." "I'm fine!" He growled and pushed Sakura down on the bed. "Oh no, you don't, Sasuke! We're doing something else now." She got up and made him lay down on the bed, his bare back facing her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started rubbing in slow circles. Her hands worked magic on him and he groaned as the stress of an eleven month mission was lifted from his shoulders. He felt so relaxed and comfortable around her. Sakura pressed a light kiss to the back of his shoulder blade and let her hands travel lower as she relieved her husband's stress.

Sakura...was his. He could not explain how that made him feel, "Sakura...I know I'm not one for sappy speeches and stuff so I'm going to sum it up using two words. Thank you. Thank you so much for being there for me, Hime. You must be tired. Let's go to sleep." Sasuke turned around and offered Sakura one of his rare smiles. His eyes then closed in a peaceful expression and Sakura just loved him more than ever at that moment. He wrapped his arms around her and laid her down beside him. She buried her face in his chest and breathed his scent.

"Sasuke?" "Kun." Sasuke demanded. "What?" "Call me Sasuke-kun. It's... comforting." Sakura smiled. She liked it too. "Sasuke-kun?" "Aa?" "I love you." "I love you too Sakura. Now go to sleep." Sakura curled up into Sasuke's chest and closed her eyes. Within a matter of seconds, she was asleep.

Sasuke kissed her lovingly on her head and whispered softly against her hair, "I love you, Sakura. Forever and always. Goodnight, Uchiha-hime." He pressed his lips to her head once more and she was the last thought on his mind before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
